Advance technology requires the lapping of ultra thin work pieces. In the past these work pieces have been adhered to a pressure pad either by wax or some other adhering fluid so that the same may be then secured upon the underside of a pressure pad and moved therewith into a working position upon a rotating lapping platen. These methods do not provide uniform substrates and therefore the work pieces copy the imperfections of the adhesive. Furthermore the adhesives present problems for removal of the work piece, resulting in chipping and breaking.
However, as the thickness of the work piece has become increasingly thin, such practice has not been successful in maintaining the work piece in position upon the lapping surface of the lapping platen, nor have they been successful in preventing the ultra thin work piece from creating waves, warps or bulges within their body perameters during the rotational movement necessary for the lapping operation.